


This Is My Confessional

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Poe Party, transmedia prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: A confession of whodunit. Inspired by Shipwrecked Comedy's transmedia prompt: Confession. This is a story for the Poe Party web series from Shipwrecked.Originally posted on my account under the same username on FanFiction.net.





	

Look at those bumbling fools, pointing fingers at one another. It never occurred to them that the mastermind behind the murderous events of the night was, in fact, the Queen of Mystery. I, Agatha Christie, carefully articulated a plan of mystery and mayhem. Of course, Poe and the rest who are left also suspect this to be the doing of one person. For I've fooled you all again. There is not one, but three people, including myself, behind the night's homicides.

It all started with Mr. Eduardo Dantes, who not only had connections with everyone in attendance, but felt threatened by them. A smart and cunning banker such as Mr. Dantes did not allow emotions to be involved with his business affairs. He could be cruel when necessary, causing many of his relations to go south. He dealt with a handful of celebrated authors, including myself.

I, however, never had a problem with him. He would ask me, being the Queen of Mystery, how I would write the perfect crime. It alarmed me at first, I assure you, but the more we socialized, the more I was being roped into planning out every little detail. He knew a girl, Annabel Lee, who befriended all of these authors. Mr. Dantes went to seek her out and began courting her. Annabel became an accomplice without truly knowing it until this fateful night began.

What luck he found when Annabel came to tell him of the news that Edgar Allan Poe was hosting a murder mystery dinner party. She had explained that his lady ghost, Lenore, required her help with the guest list. Eduardo was filled with gleeful vengeance as he realized all of his enemies would be under one roof. And of course, what better way to rid yourself of those annoyances than to turn a murder mystery party into a REAL murder mystery. It seems I have a new plot for a book.

It was my absolute genius idea to pick them off one by one, using ways that were associated with their famed novels. The irony was too delicious to pass up. Of course, poor Annabel Lee did not begin to realize Eduardo's involvement until her handkerchief was conveniently found with Louisa May Alcott. No, Annabel did not have that particular handkerchief on her, but Mr. Dantes retrieved it for me to plant with Louisa's body.

Their current situation of pointing fingers is quite amusing to witness. Annabel has been accused and she ran outside to warn Eduardo.

"Stop this madness," she's exclaiming.

Mr. Dantes does not need your warnings. And so a murder we're about to see with this camera device from H.G. No one will ever know what became of the girl by the name of Annabel Lee.

-Agatha Christie

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I already said this on tumblr, but I'm gonna say it again here. Thank you for these weekly transmedia prompts. They keep my creativity flowing and allows the Poe Party experience to be more interactive! :)


End file.
